


A Very Beleriand Alphabet

by emilyenrose



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A Very Gorey Alphabet, Bonus Points Go To The First Person Who Figures Out How To Do This For The Tengwar, Gallows Humor, Gen, Middle-earth Tinies, Originally Posted on Tumblr, The Hardest Part Was Picking Which Character To Use For F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A is for Amrod who got set on fire<br/>B is for Beleg impaled in the mire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Beleriand Alphabet

A is for Amrod who got set on fire  
B is for Beleg impaled in the mire,  
C is for Curufin, kinslayer slain,  
D is for Dior left out in the rain.  
E is for Elurín lost in the wood,  
F is for Finrod who did what he could,  
G is for Gelmir, eyes stabbed with a fork,  
H is for Haldad, throat cut by an Orc.  
I is for Idril who got lost at sea,  
J is for jumping, a bad way to flee,  
K is for Kinslayers wicked and bold,  
L is for Lúthien soon growing old.  
M is for Morwen, buried in a mound,  
N is for Nienor both lost and found,  
O for Orodreth who couldn’t hang on,  
P is for Petty-dwarves, bad and then gone.  
Q is for Quenya - King Thingol denied her -  
R for Rochallor all robbed of his rider,  
S is for Sindar who died in the end,  
T is for Turín who murdered his friend.  
U is for Ulmo who watched them all die,  
V for Voronwë uplifted on high.  
W doesn’t start names much in Elfish,  
And trying to Xplain why not would be selfish,  
But Y is for Youth, which got slaughtered a lot,  
And Zs are for sleep, which nobody got.

**Author's Note:**

> With all credit to [papinianista](http://papinianista.tumblr.com) for O-R. Feel free to add your own horrible death doggerel in the comments! There are a LOT of possibilities for F.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://emilyenrose.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Very Gory Tengwar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860974) by [AngstyChaosMagicUser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyChaosMagicUser/pseuds/AngstyChaosMagicUser)
  * [[Podfic] A Very Beleriand Alphabet by emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280911) by [pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic)




End file.
